The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pomegranate tree generally similar to the "Wonderful" variety pomegranate tree (unpatented) of which it is a sport, but which bears fruit which ripens seven to ten days earlier and has a more highly colored rind and arils than the Wonderful, much in the manner of the Granada (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,618), which ripens approximately three weeks earlier than the subject variety and the Early Red (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,723) which ripens approximately two weeks earlier than the subject variety and from each of which the subject variety is distinguished by a much higher acid content and pungent flavor at maturity.
It is well known that the sales appeal of pomegranates is greatly influenced by size and exterior color of the fruit. When a pomegranate is eaten, the color of the edible arils, or seed coating of the variety, is an element in consumer satisfaction as is, of course, the acid content and flavor of the arils. As with other fruits, it is commercially desirable that a pomegranate tree bear fruit which ripens at a time when other fruits of that type are not available.
In pomegranates, the flavor is directly related to the acid content when fully ripe. However, it should be noted that the marketing regulations in effect in the State of California require that pomegranates not be marketed until the acid content of the arils established by titration is 1.85 percent or less.
The well-known Wonderful pomegranate tree (unpatented) produces fruit which is of relatively large size and has an acid content close to the maximum permitted under the California regulations when ripe. However, the exterior of the rind of pomegranates borne by this variety is frequently of a Pink (1 A 9) color rather than a Red (4 L 1) or "Old Red" (5 K 6) color desired in pomegranates for decorative purposes. When a fruit of this variety is opened, a susbstantial number of the arils are usually found to be colorless rather than to be of the strong red or moderate red desired red color.
The color deficiencies of the Wonderful variety of pomegranate tree have been overcome in other pomegranate tree varieties derived from the Wonderful variety, such as the Early Red variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,723) and the Granada variety of pomegranate (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,618). These varieties also have the desirable characteristic of bearing fruit which ripens earlier than that of the Wonderful variety, the Early Red being three weeks earlier and the Granada four weeks earlier. At maturity, the acid content of the Granada variety is from 1.4 to 1.6 percent and that of the Early Red variety is from 0.7 to 1.4 percent. At maturity, both the Wonderful and the instant variety closely approach 1.85 percent.
It has been long recognized as desirable to provide a pomegranate which would bear fruit having a more highly colored rind and arils than that of the Wonderful variety, but which is of large size, superior flavor, and highly colored. It is especially desirable for the fruit of the subject pomegranate tree to ripen in the interval between the ripening of the above-identified early ripening varieties and the Wonderful variety so that a higher price can be obtained due to the lack of competition in the marketplace.